Frankreich Frankreich
by Sylvestris
Summary: Drabble-Roulette mit Hintergedanken * Die Story besteht aus 11 Drabbles in Folge.  Challange Aufgabe war: Eine Story in der die Worte "Beauxbatons", "Ginny Weasley" und die Farbe "orange" darin vorkommen


Frankreich Frankreich

**B**ei Merlin, was für ein Schloss! Und was für eine Höhe in der hier die Nasen getragen wurden. Das junge Mädchen schüttelte sich, als sie an ihre Mitschülerinnen in diesem doofen Kurs dachte. Man hatte da wohl alle Snobs der Schule versammelt, um die Konzentration von (Ein)Bildung zu verstärken. Dabei lag das Internat an so einem bezaubernden Ort. Ein edel gestaltetes Palais mitten in einem Wald aus filigranen Bäumen. Ein Ort der seiner Bekanntheit alle Ehre machte. Wenn eben der Turnierauftrag, den ihr Dumbeldore erteilte, nicht wäre. Dann hätte sie nicht den Kurs für Malerei antiker Baukunst wählen müssen. Seufz!

**E**infach war's und schwierig zugleich. Hinter jeder Staffelei sass eine andere Schnepfe, die mit hochnäsigem Blick den Pinsel schwang. Die kleine Engländerin mit den orangen Haaren wurde von den Mademoiselles einfach ignoriert. Dabei konnte sie viel besser zaubern und mit magischen Farben umgehen. Ginny seufzte wieder und tauchte ihren Pinsel in das helle Lila, um die fliederbewachsenen Schlossmauern auf ihrem Bild zu vervollkommnen. Sie sollte stehlen, aber nicht irgendwas. Es durfte keinem Menschen schaden, aber über die Internatsgrenze hinaus Aufsehen erregen. Doch das Diebesgut mit sich nehmen durfte sie nicht. Wie sollte sie etwas Wichtiges entwenden und doch nicht davontragen?

**A**uf dem Weg zur Bibliothek überlegte sich Ginny, warum man sie gerade in diese Klasse gesteckt hatte. Alle anderen Mitschüler waren eigentlich ganz nett. Sie lächelte einer Gruppe Jungs zu, an denen sie vorbei kam. Diese grüssten sie höflich und zuvorkommend. Im Lesezimmer dann prallte sie wieder auf die Mauer des edlen Hochmuts, für den es scheinbar kein Grund gab. Oder doch? In Gedanken versunken, suchte sich die junge Weasley eine Ecke in dem verwinkelten Büchersaal des Schlosses. Immer weiter schritt sie, bis sie in einer Art Rumpelkammer landete, in welcher die antiken Folianten mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt waren.

**U**nter Umständen lag der Grund für ihr Problem in den Tiefen des Schlosses. Vielleicht nicht direkt in dieser Kammer, aber was kommt vor Hochmut? Das Mädchen fuhr mit den Fingern über die Buchrücken und wischte den Staub beiseite. Hm, Stolz. Aber auf was war man hier so überaus Stolz, dass es zum Übertreiben dessen kam? Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden, der mit seinen Rosenholzverzierungen eher wie das edle Parkett des Studierzimmers eines Gelehrten aussah. Hier war nicht immer ein Abstellraum gewesen. So wie man auch nicht immer so stolz gewesen sein konnte, hier zur Schule zu gehen. Hier in... Aha!

**X**anthania war eine schöne, den Menschen wohlgesonnene Persönlichkeit. Mit ihrem Wissen über die Magie und ihrer warmherzigen Güte vermochte sie viele junge Zauberer und Hexen um sich versammeln. Sie lasen die lehrreichen Worte von ihren Lippen und machten sich ihr kluges Handeln zum Vorbild. Vor vielen hundert Jahren gründete Xanthania so diese Schule mitten in dem mystischen Wald mit den filigranen Bäumen. Ginny sah von den vergilbten Blättern des Manuskriptes auf, als die Glocke zum Essen rief. Das musste sie unbedingt weiterlesen. Die Schönheit ist noch immer da, doch die vorurteilslose Reinheit der Herzen ist unter der zunehmenden Eitelkeit verblasst.

**B**erühmtheit war die Quelle der Eitelkeit, doch wie bekämpft man diese ohne Schaden zu hinterlassen? Verzweifelt sass Ginny spät nachts über den alten Folianten. Sie konnte doch die Ehre der Leute hier nicht in den Dreck ziehen. Das konnte bestimmt nicht die Lösung sein. Berühmt, Ruhm, bekannt sein... hm. Grübelnd kaute das Mädchen an einer ihrer Strähnen und musterte dann ihr Haar. Da machte es plötzlich Klick. Weasleys sind bekannt für ihre orangen Haare und die Schüler hier sind überall bekannt durch das Ansehen das ihre Schule genoss. Ach du meine Güte, ihre Aufgabe wurde immer komplizierter. Also dann los, Ginny!

**A**uf leisen Sohlen war sie geschlichen. Weiter, mit erhobenem Zauberstab schnell durch das ganze Schloss, dann war die Wirkung noch mal so gross. Gewaltige Zauber, die sie ungesagt dachte. Uralte Magie die keiner mehr kannte. Im Unterricht nicht relevant, wurden die Manuskripte völlig verkannt. Viele Stunden hatte das Mädchen gesucht und gelesen. Nun zum Schluss bedurfte es höchster Konzentration, sonst hätte sie sich alles verbaut. Erschöpft und nervös krabbelte Ginny jetzt auf das Dach. Noch wenige Minuten, dann würde der Zauber mit den Himmelsgestirnen erwachen. Angespannt stand sie auf dem Turm. - Gelungen! Der magische Sternenwind hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

**T**otenbleich stand der Archivar morgens in der Bibliothek. Wer hatte aus allen Urkunden das wichtige Wort entfernt? Jetzt konnte man nicht mehr beweisen, das es diesen Ort hier gab. Das Wissen um diese Schule stand auf dem Spiel, das Hauptmerkmal war weg, gerade das bedeutete doch so viel. Er musste nun sämtliche Dokumente nach Lücken absuchen und das fehlende Wort rasch ersetzen. Welche unheimliche Macht war hier am Werk gewesen? Ach, wenn ihm nur ein Spruch einfallen würde, um die Wirkung aufzuheben. Das Schloss war groß und Dokumente hatte es viele. Den Schaden beheben, war alleine wohl nicht zu schaffen.

**O**hnegleichen war das Erstaunen der Schüler, als die Lehrer zu ihnen sprachen. Sämtlicher Unterricht fiel heute aus, sie alle mussten suchen ganz ohne Pause. Einige fanden es lustig, die andern waren beleidigt. Sie waren hier zum lernen und nicht um unzählige Dokumente zu sammeln. Nach Stunden wurde auch den Nörglern klar, das Gestohlene war nicht ersetzbar. Der Inhalt und Ausdruck ihres ganzen Seins als Schüler hier, stand auf keinem einzigen Papier mehr. Unzählige Eulen flogen mit Briefen davon. Zurück kamen Eltern und Diener, die Gepäckkoffern trugen. Die Eitlen wollten das Palais im Wald verlassen, denn die Berühmtheit war am verblassen.

**N**icht einer kam auf die Idee, in der Vergangenheit Hilfe zu suchen. Sie schauten für ihre Zukunft, wollten andere Schulen besuchen. Aber das war einerlei, so trennte sich der Weizen vom Spreu. Die wahren Studenten von Xanthanias Lehren, wollten bleiben und den Wald verehren. Sie alle wurden vom Spott verschont, denn für das Warten wurden sie belohnt. Denn eigentlich war alles wie gewohnt belassen, denn der Zauber würde wohl nach einer Woche verblassen. Doch noch schien alles dem Untergang geweiht. Dies war's, was ein Hochwohlgeborener nicht verzeiht. So klingende Namen wie sie trugen, so eine bekannte Schule wollten sie besuchen.

**S**o, das lief alles ganz wunderbar, das Abwandern der Studierenden hatte die Schulleitung aufgeschreckt. Die Bestürzung war riesengross, doch auch der Gang zum Gemeindevorsteher half nicht wirklich weiter. Der konnte den Eigennamen ebenfalls nicht finden, wie konnte eine ganze Existenz verschwinden? Für die Reporter ein gefundenes Fressen. Name vermisst, war in den Schlagzeilen zu lesen. In dem lichten Wald hoben Dumbeldore und Ginny ihr Glas. Die junge Weasley hatte sich mit ihrem meisterhaften Diebstahl in hoher Kunst bewiesen. Anerkennung in Hogwarts war ihr gewiss. Denn das verzweifelt Gesuchte war noch immer da, doch eben so, dass es fast niemand sah.


End file.
